


Slip Through The Shadows

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can one human get pushed against doors/walls and still turn out to be okay? One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Through The Shadows

"Stop pushing me against walls, I'm friggan sick of it!" Stiles snapped at the use-to-be-Alpha.

Derek snarled, showing off his teeth. He leant in closer to Stiles' face and growled. Stiles turned his head away, not letting the wolf see the tears in his eyes.

Derek stepped back, but didn't let go of Stiles.

"Go away, Derek." Stiles mumbled.

Derek's eyes softened and he nestled his head into Stiles' neck. Stiles' breath hitched and he flinched away.

"Don't move." Derek ordered.

He released Stiles and moved away from the human. Stiles sniffled and collapsed to the ground. Trying his best to hold in the sob that was trying to escape.

He was just so over EVERYTHING. Half of the time, the wolves didn't treat him like pack, they treated him like something they trod in.

"Stiles?" Derek said worriedly.

"Go away, Derek. Please." He begged.

Derek kneeled in front of the human. Watching the human pull himself into a tighter ball.

Derek noticed a bruise on the back of stiles neck.

"What happened there?" He asked. Stiles put his hand over the bruise and leant backwards.

"Nothing." He lied. He knew Derek knew he was lying, but he didn't care.

"What. Happened." Derek growled.

Stiles glared at the wall to his left and shook his head."I said don't worry about it!"

"Stile-" Derek started.

"It's because of you, okay! All you stupid wolves! Constantly pushing me into things! It intends to do some dama-" Stiles stopped talking when a pair of lips landed on his, he quickly pulled away.

He looked at Derek shocked. Derek had the same expression.

Without thinking he kissed the human again. More forceful this time. When Stiles didn't pull away, but moving his lips in sync with the wolf's, Derek smiled.

"What's so funny?" Stiles frowned self-consciously.

"Who'd have ever thought I'd kiss a human like you." Derek laughed lightly, kissing Stiles again.


End file.
